


The Marauder's Game

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Competition, F/M, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Hogsmeade, Hufflepuff Peter, Loyal Peter, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Ravenclaw Remus, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Slytherin Sirius Black, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: Minerva McGonagall, principal of Gryffindor Public High School, is sick and tired of her students acting like a giant group of assholes without manners, so she comes up with a game, a way to earn points. It's brilliantly created and entirely based on teamwork and accomplishments, and it brings out the competitive streaks in people.By chance, divine intervention, or by the whims of an old widow, in one group is Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.





	

**_Hello everyone! My name is Competition- now time to introduce yourselves! Note: Names must be your real, LEGAL first names only. Pre-points will be given for the ability to follow basic instruction. GO! (8:45)_ **

 

**_Lily. (8:45)_ **

 

Remus. (8:45)

 

Petre (8:46)

 

**-OSirius <3 (8:46)**

 

Peter* (8:47)

 

_ James (8:47) _

 

**_Five pre-points for every one correct name; a total of 25 pre-points was possible. Your group has earned zero pre-points! Those who did not were Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius, and Peter lost an additional five pre-points for replying twice. (8:48)_ **

 

**_Please reply with only your first, legal name, no periods or other characters. (8:48)_ **

 

**_Lily (8:48)_ **

 

Peter (8:48)

 

_ James (8:49) _

 

Remus (8:49)

 

**Sirius (8:49)**

 

**_Congratulations! The next task is simple as well; respond with only the name of your school. (8:50)_ **

 

**_Hogwarts Private Academy (8:51)_ **

 

Ravenclaw Public High School (8:52)

 

**Slytherin Public High School (8:53)**

 

_ Gryffindor Public High School (8:53) _

 

Hufflepuff Public High School (8:54)

 

**_Congratulations! You’ve completed another task a small child should be capable of. Plus twenty-five pre-points! (8:54)_ **

 

**_Let me explain this all to you. Every week for the rest of the school year, you will be given a task to complete, for which you will receive thirty-five points if done correctly. If you were to succeed at all of these tasks, you would have thirteen hundred and sixty five points. In addition, every day you will receive a daily task where each member of your group will compete within your group to earn school points- the winning school at the end of the year will be able to skip all end-of-term exams. (8:55)_ **

 

**_Points can be lost as well. For every task you fail to complete you will lose thirty five points. In addition, school points /and/ group points will be lost for misbehavior throughout the year. (8:56)_ **

 

**_In addition to this scale, you have been rated within your group and within your school to determine likelihood of success; this determines how hard or easy daily tasks will be, while weekly tasks are all the same. The less likely you are to win, the easier your tasks are, but the less points you earn; the more you succeed at, however, the more likely you become to win, and therefore, the harder your tasks become, and the more fruitful. (8:57)_ **

 

**_Students in each school are ranked by number on how reliable, dependable, and well-behaved they are. As only the seniors in each school will be participating, there will be four students in each of the five categories; one, two, three, four, and five. In addition to being in different schools, you are all in different categories. (8:58)_ **

 

**_The likelihood of success is determined by how many pre-points you earned during this little session. The likelihood is ranked by percentage. The more points you have, the higher your percentage. Every group will start with zero points, but as previously stated, each group’s beginning likelihood has been determined by pre-points. (8:59)_ **

 

**_Before I give you what your percentage is, pick a name for your group! You have ten minutes to debate. If an agreement is not made, I will choose whichever name is most voted for, or if you all have five different suggestions, I will choose randomly. Go! (9:00)_ **

 

**Marauders (9:00)**

 

Oh, I like that. (9:01)

 

_ I can get with that. (9:01) _

 

**_That is stupid. (9:02)_ **

 

I think it’s cool. (9:03)

 

**The rich chick is outvoted. Marauders, unite! (9:04)**

 

_ At least she isn’t a snake. (9:05) _

 

**You got a problem with my school? (9:06)**

 

_ As a matter of fact, I do. (9:06) _

 

**Me, too. I hate everyone here. Fuck off, mate. (9:07)**

 

Everyone? Really? (9:07)

 

**Every single other person, other than my brother and possibly one of my cousins. (9:08)**

 

**_Hey, I have a friend that goes to SPHS. (9:08)_ **

 

**Another reason to dislike you. (9:09)**

 

**_You don’t even know me! (9:09)_ **

 

**_Debate over! Do not reply twice! VOTE! (9:10)_ **

 

**The Marauders (9:10)**

 

_ Marauders (9:10) _

 

The Marauders (9:11)

 

Marauders (9:12)

 

**_The Marauders (9:13)_ **

 

**_The Marauders is it! One moment, plugging in the names to my database… Feel free to talk. (9:14)_ **

 

_ Thought you didn’t like it? (9:14) _

 

**_Wanted to make sure it had the ‘the’ in it. I still reject the name. (9:15)_ **

 

So what are everyone’s real names? (9:17)

 

I’m Remus J. Lupin. (9:17)

 

**Sirius Orion Black III (9:18)**

 

**_Oh, your brother is lovely. (9:18)_ **

 

**_You are Regulus’ brother, right? (9:19)_ **

 

**_I’m Lily Jane Evans. (9:19)_ **

 

**I know. (9:20)**

 

_ James Henry Potter. (9:21) _

 

Peter Thomas Pettigrew. (9:22)

 

**_Hello The Marauders! There are twenty groups, and there are twenty ranks. The standings are as follows: (9:23)_ **

 

**_0-5% -- The Marauders_ **

**_6-10% -- Rebels_ **

**_11-15% -- Trojans_ **

**_16-20% -- is this realy necesry ?_ **

**_21-25% -- Raiders_ **

**_26-30% -- Wildcats_ **

**_31-35% -- Crusaders_ **

**_36-40% -- Paladins_ **

**_41-45% -- Pirates_ **

**_46-50% -- Bears_ **

**_51-55% -- Stubby and the Wankers_ **

**_56-60% -- Warriors_ **

**_61-65%--_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**_66-70% -- Mustangs_ **

**_71-75% -- Spartans_ **

**_76-80% -- Panthers_ **

**_81-85% -- Cardinals_ **

**_86-90% -- Bulldogs_ **

**_91-95% -- Knights of Walpurgis_ **

**_96-100% -- The Potioneers (9:23)_ **

 

**_Get back to class now! Best of luck to you all. Your daily tasks will be given to you at 6:00 a.m. and must be completed by 11:59 p.m. Weekly tasks will be given at the same time on Monday and must be completed by 11:59 p.m. on Sunday. I will give you this weeks assignment after school today, and I will be popping back in to give you these tasks and to update you when someone in your group loses or gains points. From now on you are free to talk to your groupmates as you please. May the best students win! (9:24)_ **

 

**_Last place ?!?!? This is ridiculous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (9:25)_ **

 

**Calm down, buttercup, you’re a contributor to that. (9:26)**

 

_ Let the record show that I am the only one who did not contribute, and that Peter is an incorrigible wanker. (9:27) _

 

Hey... (9:27)

 

Be nice to him, he was rectifying his mistake. (9:28)

 

**Poppycocks! Never forgive, never forget… (9:29)**

 

**_Live and let live. (9:30)_ **

 

**Sod off. (9:31)**

 

_ I second the notion of S.O.B. III (9:32) _

 

**Save your efforts, I’ve heard every name joke in the book. (9:33)**

 

_ Siriusly? (9:34) _

 

**Siriusly. (9:35)**

 

**_I’d appreciate it if none of you talked during class. I don’t like turning off my ringer. (9:35)_ **

 

**Class isn’t going?????? Doesn’t start back up ‘til 9:40… I thought you had to be smart to go to HPA. (9:36)**

 

**_Oh, sod off. I meant in the future. (9:37)_ **

 

**Alright, buttercup. (9:38)**

 

_ Wouldn’t want to get you in trouble, of course. (9:38) _

 

**_Thank you all kindly. Have a nice day. (9:39)_ **

 

**Thanks! (9:39)**

 

**Hey (10:01)**

 

**Hey Lily (10:02)**

 

**Are you busy? (10:03)**

 

**_Yes! I asked you not to message! If you text again, Grubbly-Plank will take my phone! (10:03)_ **

 

_ Really? How’s it going? (10:04) _

 

_ Are you having fun? (10:05) _

 

**I bet she is. Grubbly-Plank is lovely. (10:06)**

 

_ Liiiiiiiillllllylyyyy (10:07) _

 

_ L (10:11) _

 

_ I (10:13) _

 

_ L (10:15) _

 

_ Y (10:17) _

 

**Are you ignoring us, Lily? (10:20)**

 

**Jaaaaaaammmiiiieeeee?? (10:22)**

 

_ Mr. Black _

_ If you text Mr. Potter’s phone once more, I will email your teacher and have your phone taken away as well. _

_ Sincerely, Professor McGonagall (10:23) _

 

**Sorry, ma’am. (10:24)**

 

_ While I do appreciate the apology, it was sent in a text. Count on Slughorn confiscating your phone. (10:25) _

 

**Totally worth it, McGooGoo. (10:26)**

 

**_Hello The Marauders! The Weekly Task for this week is for all five member to contribute to some sort of project. The parameters for this project are very lax; there must be art, it must be neat and beautiful, and every member must work on it. There has to be a section introducing each member, as well as the group as a whole. The project can be a book, a slideshow, a posterboard, or anything else you come up with! (4:00)_ **

 

**_You have to work on this every day of the week to get full points. To ensure this, there are five venues to choose from to sign up for every day. If your parents or guardians do not want you in any of them, they may email minervaisobelmcgonagall@hogsmeadeschools.com requesting special permission to work on it at one of the students’ houses. (4:01)_ **

 

**_To choose your venue, come to the Admin building at 4:30. All members must be present in order to reserve a spot at a venue. The options are The Hog’s Head, Madam Puddifoot’s, The Three Broomsticks, the Admin Building, and Hogwart’s Main Library. (4:02)_ **

 

**_To make up for James and Sirius being complete and utter, downright twats earlier, I must insist we choose Hogwart’s Main Library. (4:03)_ **

 

**No way! Three Broomsticks all the way! (4:04)**

 

**_While I do love it there, it would be horrible to work there! (4:04)_ **

 

_ I vote Three Broomsticks. (4:05) _

 

I say Library... (4:05)

 

I vote Broomsticks. (4:06)

 

**_No matter what you say, I am putting us down for the library. You boys got to choose the name, AND got my phone taken away, AND got me MORTIFIED in the MIDDLE of class by THAT OLD WENCH and I WILL do it without your permission!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (4:08)_ **

 

_ We could always stop you, quite easily. Me and Sirius are football players, and rather muscular... (4:09) _

 

**_I’m a bird and I will win! I don’t care! (4:10)_ **

 

**Challenge accepted. (4:11)**

 

C’mon, guys. Think of it as the one time you get to ruin not only a library, but /Hogwart’s/ library, where gits are made. (4:12)

 

**_What?? No, no ruining my library! I practically live there! (4:12)_ **

 

**Y’know, Jamie, I say we choose the Library. (4:13)**

 

_ Alright, Sirius. What say you, Pete? (4:14) _

 

Whatever you guys want! :) (4:15)

 

**_Oh, my god… (4:16)_ **

 

I’m outside the Admin building... Send pics so we know how to find each other. (4:18)

 

(THE PICTURES NOR THE LINKS ARE WORKING SOOO. IT'S A CUTE BRUNETTE NERD HISPTER BOY FOR REMUS) (4:19)

 

**(FOR SIRIUS IT IS EZRA MILLER WITH LONG HAIR AND A CLEAN SHAVEN FACE) (4:20)**

 

_ http://static.guim.co.uk/sys-images/Guardian/Pix/pictures/2015/4/23/1429790837429/Aaron-Taylor-Johnson-008.jpg (THIS LINK WORKS FOR JAMES) (4:21) _

 

**_(AVERAGE/CUTE NERDY GIRL FOR LILY WHO IS OBVI A GINGER) (4:21)_ **

 

_ Holy God, Lily. I didn’t know you were /hot/. (4:22) _

 

(YOUNG PETER PETTIGREW FROM OoP ) (4:22)

 

**Yikes. Someone got the short end of genetics. (4:23)**

 

**_You apologize to Peter right now! (4:24)_ **

 

**I meant you, Carrot Top. I think /you/ should apologize to Peter for assuming it was him I meant. (4:25)**

 

**_You are /so/ annoying. (4:26)_ **

 

_ Are we just going to ignore the hot babe that is, apparently, our groupmate? (4:25) _

 

I mean, you’re all kind of good looking. (4:26)

 

No homo!!! (4:26)

 

**I’m better looking than all of you combined, though. I am like a chiseled God amongst pitiful man. (4:27)**

 

Idk, James is pretty hot, too. (4:28)

 

No homo, or whatever. (4:29)

 

_ Thanks bro. Not too shabby yourself. (4:30) _

 

**_You’re all annoying and I am flawless. We’re signed up for the library, so meet me by the Lightning Tree and then we’ll all get there. (4:31)_ **

 

_ Lightning Tree? (4:32) _

 

**The burnt up tree that’s split down the middle. Lightning hit it sometime around when we were born, but it kept growing. Town loves it. Leave your house occasionally. (4:33)**

**_Lily stood leaned against the Lightning Tree, arms folded, face sour, peering out at the students coming towards the sign-up sheets on the side of the Admin building. They were mostly in their uniforms, like Lily; black robe-like uniforms for HPA students like her, red and gold for GPHS students, green and silver for SPHS students, blue and bronze for RPHS students, and yellow and black for HPHS students. She was still furious at Sirius and James for getting her phone taken away in second period, and annoyed at James commenting on how pretty she was, and Sirius’ pratty remarks, and that it took Remus’ stupid comment to get the to agree to choose the Library… They were totally going to lose, which infuriated Lily, because she did_ ** **not,** **_ever, ever, lose, for any reason,_ ** **ever.** **_She ran a porcelain hand through her orange mane, which was down and curled._ ** **Carrot Top,** **_Sirius had called her… She swallowed and sneered._ **

“Hey,”  **_a voice said apprehensively, somewhere to the left of Lily. She turned to see Remus, standing there, hands in his pockets. He looked exactly like the picture he’d sent, as if it had been taken that morning; his hair was the same, and he wore the same beanie, but the sweater and khaki skinny jeans had been replaced with an RPHS uniform; white button-down shirt, black slacks, black leather loafers, and a blue-and-bronze bowtie._ ** “You look pretty hot,”

**_“Excuse me?” Lily snapped, obviously offended._ **

“Temperature wise,”  **_Remus corrected quickly._ ** “What with the giant black... Robe.”  **_Lily looked down, then shrugged halfheartedly. “You get used to it, I guess.”_ **

“H-h-ha-hi,”  **_Remus and Lily looked to Lily’s right to see a short, chubby boy ridden with acne approaching, hair too long and slicked back. He wore an HPHS uniform; white button-up shirt, black slacks and loafers, and a yellow-and-black bowtie._ **

**_“Hey,” Lily smiled a small smile, but it was the best she could manage._ **

**“Ladies,”** **_Sirius greeted, eyes shimmering maliciously. Lily glared. He looked even better than he had in his picture; his hair was a bit longer, the top wrapped up in a bun, and he had a small scratchy beard decorating his face. He wore his button-down shirt, slacks, and loafers, and his tie wasn’t a bowtie, but long- Lily didn’t know tie terminology- and, as a student of SPHS, green and silver._ **

_ “Don’t we look motley,”  _ **_James mused as he walked up behind Sirius. He, too, looked better than his picture, but for the opposite reason; he’d gotten his hair trimmed, and his facial hair was somewhere between a shadow and stubble. He also had square glasses perched on his nose. He wore dress clothes like the other boys, and his tie was like Sirius’, but red and gold._ **

**_“Let’s get going,” Lily said. She pushed off the tree and picked up her schoolbag- she was the only one who had brought one- and led the way towards her school._ **

**_The scenery was what Lily would imagine to be typical for rural Scotland; grassy, and green, and flat, with giant mountains in the distance. The sky was pretty and blue, the clouds fat and white, and everything was beautiful. The roads in Hogsmeade were gravel, and there was no sidewalks, only paths carved into the grass from where everyone walked. The shops were all extremely old, some fifty years and some older than what anyone could remember. They were all well-kept, however, and the schools were stunning- especially Hogwarts._ **

**_Hogwarts was huge and tall, a castle, with hundreds of classrooms and several dungeons. There were five libraries, three indoor pools, two cafeterias, three gymnasiums… All of it was unnecessary, due to how few students there actually were, but it was still gorgeous._ **

**_When they approached, Lily showed her I.D. to the groundskeeper, Hagrid, who really just patrolled the school to make sure no one got in or out without permission. Of course, the I.D. check was hardly necessary, as Hagrid and Lily were quite close, but rules were rules and Hagrid was nothing if not law-abiding when it came to following rules made by those he respected deeply._ **

**_Lily led the boys into the school. It was made of stone, some of the walls nothing more than pillars, and vines and other plants grew on much of the inside. There were suits of armor and stone statues all throughout, and even Sirius marvelled at the school while Lily, smirking to herself, led them to the library._ **

**_The main library was the largest room in the entire castle, with a ridiculously high ceiling, decorated in art about many different things, and dozens of tall bookshelves littered the room. Several mahogany tables were in the center of the room, however, and there was a row of computers for research and for looking up books. The librarian, Madam Valeria Myriadd, had a desk beside the entrance to the Restricted Section._ **

“Woah,”  **_Remus said, looking around._ ** “This is…”

**_“Yeah,” Lily grinned. “I know.”_ **

**_They all sat down around a table, except for Lily, who pulled her robe over her head. Sirius catcalled, and James whopped him on the shoulder. Sirius returned it by wiggling his brows._ **

**_Underneath, Lily wore a white cami that came to just above her navel and brown trousers that stopped just below it. She sat down and silently pulled out a notepad and a pen._ **

**_“I was thinking a slideshow,” Lily said._ **

_ “I was thinking book,”  _ **_James put in._ **

**“Me, too,”** **_Sirius agreed. Lily rolled her eyes._ **

“I like that,”  **_Peter offered quietly._ **

“I was thinking poster board, but it seems we’ll be doing a book,”  **_Remus chuckled gently._ **

**_“Alright. We’ll have one person drawing, one writing, one taking notes on what to put on it, one person to make the pages into a book, and… Someone to…”_ **

“I-I can do paper art,”  **_Peter stuttered._ ** “Like, I can go through the finished book and make the paper different textures and colors and stuff…”

**“What the hell are you on about, mate?”** **_Sirius asked, an eyebrow quirked, but his eyes were surprisingly soft._ **

“H-here, I’ll show you,”  **_He pulled out his phone, and all of ours went off._ **

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/21/fe/2c/21fe2cb60feecc669985d60c2984ddbf.jpg (LINK WORKS) (5:09)

 

 

“I can carve and paint and manipulate paper to make it look like different stuff,”  **_Peter said._ **

**_“Peter…” Lily said, aghast. “This is amazing.”_ **

**_Peter blushed gently._ ** “Thanks,”

**“That shit fucking trippy. In a good way. My writing is amazing, I do calligraphy,”** **_Sirius said, still looking at the pictures on his phone._ **

**_“So, Peter on paper art, Sirius on writing. I can do notes,” Lily said, writing it down._ **

“I draw. Like, sometimes. I’m not amazing, but I’m good, I guess.”  **_Remus shrugged._ **

**_“_ ** **Let’s see,”** **_Sirius grinned. Remus sighed, and pulled out his phone again; seconds later, the other four went off._ **

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/1/14/blhl5crtic.jpg (LINK WORKS- I DREW THIS ^u^ ) (5:13)

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/1/17/2edxssskqp.jpg (LINK WORKS- I DREW THIS- WARNING: NAKED WOMEN) (5:14)

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/1/15/2b2mwffwwo.jpg (LINK WORKS- I DREW THIS, TOO) (5:15)

**“This group is full of Picassos, and when I draw, it looks like someone on meth is looking at a pile of their own shit,”** **_Sirius chuckled._ **

**_“Tasteful,” Lily remarked, and Sirius grinned her way._ **

_ “At least you can write. I’m not even good at stick people, and my writing is chicken scratch.”  _ **_James mused._ **

**_“_ ** You’re good at something,”  **_Remus insisted._ **

_ “I play guitar, but I’m not great. Kind of suck, really, but… I like it. My singing isn’t bad- but it definitely isn’t good either.”  _ **_James shrugged._ ** _ “Other than that, just football.” _

**_“Football counts as something,” Lily said. James met her eye and grinned, almost hopefully._ **

_ “Yeah?”  _ **_He asked, with a charming grin and an endearing sparkle in his eyes._ ** _ “You think?” _

**_“Yeah,” Lily smiled. “Something stupid, but still something,” She winked as he laughed and shook his head._ **

**“Woah,”** **_Sirius said dramatically. “_ ** **Listen. Football isn’t stupid- it’s an art of it’s own, you see…”**

**_The five of them sat around the table, ignorant to the other groups that had joined them, and listened to Sirius drone on about football until six in the evening._ **

“As much as I  _ love  _ football, I need to get going or my parents will kill me,”  **_Remus said with as much sarcasm as one could possibly muster._ ** “See you all later.”

**_“Bye,” Lily chuckled. “I should get going, too.”_ **

_ “We all should,”  _ **_James agreed._ **

**_“_ ** **Yeah…”** **_Sirius said, but he did not move. His face had turned a bit sour, and he stared at the table. Neither of the other remaining boys noticed; they said their goodbyes and left, but Lily packed up slowly, watching a stone Sirius the entire time. The other groups had all left by the time Lily shouldered her bag and stood above Sirius._ **

**_“You coming?”_ **

**“Hmm?”**

**_“C’mon. Walk with me.” Lily didn’t really know why she was inviting him to walk with her; he was a prat… But something about that look urged her to._ **

**“I’m not gonna kiss you, Carrot Top, so-”**

**_“Shut up. That one wasn’t even funny.”_ **

**“I’m always funny,”** **_Sirius insisted, standing lazily. He was ridiculously tall; maybe as tall as the lanky Remus, but due to his strong build and broad shoulders, it made Sirius look gigantic, especially next to the petite ginger. They left the school without another word, but Sirius’ drained face didn’t falter a bit._ **

**_They were approaching the neighborhoods when Lily realised they had to go different ways; Sirius was a rich kid, and Lily lived in the second crappiest house in Hogsmeade. He turned left, though, so Lily followed, hoping that fact wouldn’t be brought up._ **

**_However, this hope died soon. “_ ** **Where d’you live?”**

**_“21 Spinner’s End,” Lily admitted._ **

**_Sirius looked at her through the corner of his eyes._ ** **“That’s on the other side…”** **_he said slowly. He didn’t mention that Spinner’s End was known for being a crappy street._ **

**_“You don’t look too psyched to be headed home, so I figured-”_ **

**“It might be better if you forced your pity-filled presence on me?”** **_Sirius snapped._ **

**_But Lily understood, all too well. “No. I get it.”_ **

**_Sirius sighed and looked ahead of him before stopping before the entrance to the nook that held the Grimmauld Place apartments._ ** **“Yeah. Sorry.”**

**_Lily said nothing as the pair stood there._ ** **“Later, Lily.”**

**_“See ya,” Lily said brightly. She watched him as he walked into the twelfth apartment, then turned around and walked to her own home, wondering what cruel thing Tunie would have to tell her when she arrived._ **


End file.
